The Ledgend of the Jewel Girls
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Jackson, Nathan, Eric and Ian are in search of the Jewel Girls. A mysterious group of women who live in a cave on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. They aren't expecting what they find once inside, or how they feel when they find out that the mysterious ledgend does in fact, exsist.


Chapter 1 - Beginning

Cody Jackson was the leader.

Nathan could somewhat read a map.

Eric followed behind, making sure to keep up a steady pace with the rest of them.

Ian was a skilled navigator of the jungle and island landscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 - Walking

They had heard about the island. Heard the many detailed stories of the people who had traveled here as they were now in search of a great treasure. A magical cave which housed The Jewel Girls.

"Legend says they are hot." Eric said and Jackson rolled his eyes.

"We know Eric. Just keep up and we'll let you know when we find it." He kept waking, moving under a branch and Nathan laughed as it hit Eric in the face.

Jackson wasn't really into beautiful girl stories but there was something kind of intriguing about these ones he heard from other people. He had decided to go with the other boys because he didn't think Ian could keep Eric out of trouble by himself.

Nathan was sweating as the sun shone down on the boys. Jackson thought about the story they had heard and he had felt intrigued to find out what it was all about and had brought them here in the first place.

Chapter 3 - The Legend of the Jewel Girls

Ian, Jackson, Nathan and Eric had sat around the McHugh's' kitchen table as Nathan's older brother Corbin settled in to tell them as best he could, the story of the Jewel Girls.

"In the south Pacific, there is a gorgeous island which houses a cave.' Corbin said with a smile on his face, thinking back on it. "I knew a guy that went with his wife and kids to the Island on a supposed honeymoon but ended up looking for the cave and finding it. His wife didn't know about it and was suspecting that he was cheating on her, Later they found out that he had been, because legend says that those girls are so beautiful that with one look any man will almost immediately fall love them.'

"Really?" Eric asked already excited. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"The legend is what? What about the cave?"

"Anyway. The Legend goes like this." Corbin continued." The cave houses beautiful girls with flawless skin, long flowing hair and clothes that make them look like goddesses. They all live together in the cave and each wears an expensive gem of a certain color that highlights their specific, subtle beauty and makes that beauty shine through. That's what makes them so beautiful.

"Why don't they leave the island Corbin?' Nathan asked

"I don't know why. they just don't ."

"Anything else we should know about?" Jackson asked

Corbin nodded "The Jewel Girls don't get involved with anybody who tries to find them. They have children in the cave too though I don't know how they got them."

Eric and Ian nodded and Jackson stood up ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 - The Cave

Back on the island Jackson led the way into a clearing.

"You know what?" Eric yelled at Nathan." You should talk being a football star who could get any of the honey's in school but won't go for anyone at Hartwell. Give me crap for taking some of the slack out from underneath you."

"Guys!" Ian shouted" come on let's just keep walking.

Eric pushed Nathan in the arms and he tumbled backwards into a rock. The rock tumbled back and Nathan fell into a non - existent wall.

"Whoa!" He looked around and laughed at himself. Jackson noticed and his blue eyes widened.

"Guys." he said studying the opening big enough to cover Nathan's frame and all of theirs combined.

"What?" Ian asked. "what did you find?"

"I think we found them."

Chapter 5

Digging

Jackson found a pile of green emerald gems near the back wall of the cave. He looked again and saw that it wasn't just one single cave but several caves built together under one common beam holding them all tight.

He started to dig with his shovel and told the others to come over and see.

'What is it Jackson?" Eric asked looking down into the hole he was digging beneath them. Eric saw light blue jewels over Jackson's left shoulder and gasped amazed.

"Look at this!" he said digging his own pile of dirt.

"Guys remember the warning Corbin gave us. We can't let-" Nathan said getting cut off mid sentence by a pile of rubies on Jackson's left side. He started to dig them up and Ian was left to fend for himself.

"Guys I-" he found more jewels over by Nathan's right side in the last alcove cave. He grabbed his shovel from his backpack and started digging them up.

All seemed perfect then they recalled Corbin's warning.

"legend says that those girls are so beautiful that with one look any man will almost immediately fall in love them.'

Eric dug deeper and deeper. Jackson followed suit all the way down as Ian and Nathan did the same.

"Let's get em guys." Ian smiled loving the free jewels out in plain sight for the taking.

Then the boys heard a soft, feminine voice.

Chapter 6

The Jewel Girls

"Stop."

"Right where you are."

"Come with us."

We know what you really want."

"We won't bite. Unless you tell us too." then they laughed making all four boys jump.

"Holy.." Eric whispered when he saw them.

Jackson jumped up, his piercing blue eyes locked on the four girls in front of them.

Nathan couldn't breath and Ian was having trouble standing.

"Sorry- we- didn't mean to take-"Eric tried to say but failed miserably.

What he means is-" Nathan attempted but couldn't either. Ian didn't try to explain himself, just dropped the jewels and left them there as he walked, or rather was pulled over to the edge of the cave wall.

"It's okay dude." one said regarding Ian as the surfer guy he was." We'll let you have a couple."

Two more girls came inside. Both of which had children with them.

"Who are you big boy?" one asked curling her hair around her fingers and coming over to Nathan. The others claimed a specific target. Jackson. And Eric scoffed.

"Don't I get some too?"

"Oh of course you do." one finally tore herself away from Jackson and went over to Eric." I'm yours for as long as you want."

"We all are." Ian's girl said coming closer and tilting his head up.

Nathan had both girls with children near him.

"Where did- you get those?" he gestured to the children on their hip and in their arms and looked a little afraid.

"From you." they said kissing him lightly.

Jackson was having trouble controlling his hormones as the girl who had claimed him wrapped her legs python like around his sturdy legs.

"I think I'm losing it." he said nervous and she laughed flirtatiously.

"I'm Melissa, What's your name?"

"Jackson."

"It'd be so much fun if you would let me tell you a secret Nathan." The red-haired girl named Daley whispered to him

"What secret? He asked a little afraid.

"I want to sleep with you." she laughed and gave him a kiss near the base of the ear.

Abby said" I wish we could stay here all the time." No thanks." Ian muttered too lost to care how badly it all ended. It felt like he was floating to Abby with nothing to hold him back.

Taylor giggled as Eric soaked up her flirting with some of his own. "You are good." she said. Jackson's other side gave way to Vanessa, who talked about her baby from the last guy who had explored the cave and died before he got a chance to come out again. Nathan gulped as he took this in.

"Are we- gonna die too Vanessa?"

"No sexy." Emily said as Jackson echoed Nathan's thoughts in his mind. "I won't ever hurt you….." she kissed him and Jackson sank down into the pile of mushy lava that his legs were turning into. Emily was a good kisser and he wanted more unconsciously. Jackson didn't usually play with a girl in public but with two on him at once, he didn't see any other option for making his hormones calm themselves down.

"That's it baby." Emily cooed"Take it off. Everything."

"Oh God! This wasn't happening to him. Not the leader. Not now."

Melissa and Emily on Jackson. Daley and Vanessa on Nathan, Abby on Ian and Taylor on Eric. Not a good combo when you had full blooded passion raging through your veins. But they did.

Nathan wondered how Vanessa and Daley could handle playing with him one handed each but it was apparently possible for them who, after he asked, replied that they both had a lot of practice.

It came and went for each teenager as the jewel girls worked and pulled them closer. Nathan was first, having such active hormones in his daily life that Daley found it incredibly easy to throw him over the edge. Nathan came into Daley's palm and Vanessa and Daley split it up equally among themselves before washing Nathan's juice off with their tongs.

"Oh of all the things for you guys to do to me!" he shouted.

"You don't like it?" Vanessa asked a little hurt.

"No not that I just." Nathan was cut off by Daley who gave it back to Nathan in her mouth and he swallowed everything.

Eric went next. Easy and long. It was as easy if not more for this one who snuck around with many girls at once in his life.

'Good work baby." he said and Taylor laughed.

Ian couldn't go as fast and Abby helped. When Ian came, Abby smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." she said making Ian sigh effortlessly.

Jackson on the other hand was a challenge to take. Both Emily and Melissa had to work very hard to get him to jack off. It was hard and loud when he finally did go.

"Oh hell. Man! Don't ever do that again."

"We wanted you and we took you big boy. Your so damn sexy that we couldn't resist." Melissa smiled and cupped Jackson and he came more powerfully this time. Everything at home was falling apart for the boy that this oddly felt nice to have. And with Melissa. This was what he wanted too. He had wanted it from the moment she hugged him in the rain.

"It feels like fire!" Jackson said making the girls laugh.

"You are so sexy." Emily said" I want to do this every single day."

'keep it up and we might be able too." Jackson spoke when he was able to. Voice hoarse with longing.

'hell, I'd even settle for a one night stand."

The girls laughed and sat up rearranging the jewels the boys had took.

"Since you guys were nice to us. Here." Taylor handed each teen a string of jewels from their pile. Jackson took pale blue topaz and handed them to Ian, Nathan settled on the rubies and Eric took amethyst beads. Jackson took a string of emeralds from Emily who slid them inside her shirt and kissed Jackson as he slowly pulled them out.

"Marry me big boy. You know you want to." Emily side stepped Eric and felt Jackson sigh heavily. In bliss he smiled at both her and Melissa and the four boys stepped out of the cave.

"Leaving already?" Taylor asked and Eric nodded. They hugged and she whispered" Don't take too long to find us next time okay?' He said he wouldn't and Ian hugged Abby good bye. Vanessa and Daley burried their faces into Nathan's neck and Jackson was swept away in another one of Emily's mind blowing kisses.

"Make me hot again soon Jackson.' she smiled and they parted ways with arms outstretched. Melissa hung on and when they let go Jackson was kind of sad.

"I love you." he said finally as they all parted ways back out into the bright sunshine.


End file.
